Tu veux jouer avec moi?
by booyaka87
Summary: La pomme représente le péché. Lui il etait LE péché.. Dubois l'a apprit.
1. Chapter 1

**_Auteuse _: Mwa ! héhé**

**_Titre _: Tu veux jouer avec moi?**

**_Base _: Harry Potter, sans tenir compte des nombreux livres sortis a part les deux premier et une parti du troisième, vu que l'histoire se passe durant la troisèime année a Poudlard de Harry.**

**_Résumé _: La pomme est un symbole du péché... lui était carrément LE péché, et Dubois l'a apprit.**

**_Genre _: Yaoï, SLASH DONC PAS D'HOMOPHOBES, Romance et un bon gros lemon.**

**_Couple _: OD/MF **

**_Disclaimer _: Appartiennent à JKR n.n et la chanson est à Gage.**

**_Statu _: OS (pour l'instant)**

**_Rating _: R (M? jamais entendu parler) **

**_Note _: Et bien voila, pour ceux qui sont ici parce que je leur ai dit dans mes deux autres fic a rallonge alors je vous présente ma fic d'excuse, avec un bon gros lemon... qui a dit que le sexe excuser tout (_conscience:_ c'est toi qui vient de le faire_ julia:_ chut!)**

**Pour les autres je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...**

* * *

**« Tu veux jouer avec moi ? » **

Je me dirige vers le château. Aujourd'hui l'entraînement de quidditch a été rude. Premièrement parce qu'il pleut et que la visibilité était donc mauvaise et puis aussi parce que les joueurs avait tous la tête ailleurs. Un entraînement de deux heures et demi. Un entraînement inutile et crevant.

Je suis fatigué, tellement fatigué que rien que l'idée de prendre une douche avec tous mes joueurs me fatigue. D'ailleurs il est l'heure de manger, je crois bien que je ne vais pas y aller. Je vais aller prendre une bonne douche et me coucher.

Remarque, je suis heureux de tous ces entraînements. Après tout je ne suis pas Olivier Dubois, capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch des Gryffondor, pour rien. Il faut que mon équipe soit la meilleure, cette année, c'est ma dernière chance de remporter la coupe de quidditch. C'est sûr qu'avec Potter comme attrapeur nous gagnons souvent. Cependant avec le problème des détraqueurs installés partout…on a déjà perdu un match.

Remarque, il est vrai que mon avenir est déjà sûr. J'ai était engagé par les Chimère Volantes. A ma sortie de Poudlard, je deviendrai le meilleur joueur de quidditch ou tout du moins je ferai tout pour le devenir. Donc c'est sûr que ce n'est pas le fait de n'avoir pas eu une seule fois la coupe de quidditch de Poudlard qui mettra en doute mon avenir tout tracé…

Non moi si je veux la coupe cette année, c'est parce que je me vois mal être le plus grand joueur de quidditch du monde et dire dans la gazette du sorcier que non, effectivement, je n'ai jamais gagné de coupe dans ma jeunesse. Je suis peut être un peu ambitieux mais après tout je suis sur d'avoir l'étoffe d'un champion.

Et puis, je dois avouer que si je veux cette coupe… c'est aussi pour pouvoir nargué le chef de l'équipe des Serpentard… Flint … Marcus Flint.

Connaissez vous la relation qu'il existe entre Malefoy et Potter ? Une relation de pure haine et de dégoût… Et bien ma relation avec Flint est pire… bien pire.

Flint… si le diable avait décidé de prendre un aspect humain il aurait pris celui de Flint. Ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, sa bouche rouge comme le sang (notons qu'il a des dents parfaitement normales désormais grâce a un sort…), sa peau pâle comme la mort, son corps massif, musclé, dominant, son air sadique, avec son sourire cruel et puis ses yeux… ses yeux. Des yeux noirs comme l'enfer où parfois (lors de match par exemple) on semble pouvoir voir brûlé dans ses yeux les flammes de satan.

Je crois que si je devais le comparer à une créature maléfique je le compterais à un vampire. C'est une beauté cruelle, qui provoque l'effroi.

Moi je suis son contraire. Mes cheveux sont châtains, ma bouche est rouge certes mais moins pulpeuse que celle de Flint, je suis bronzé comme un caramel, je suis fin et musclé mais bien moins imposant que le Serpentard, j'ai un air doux et gentil (même si je ne le suis pas toujours… !) et mes yeux sont marron comme les noisette d'atomes…

Certes dit comme ça nous ne semblons pas aussi différent, c'est pas comme si j'étais blond au yeux bleus, mais si vous nous mettiez a côté vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire.

Et ah oui, la différence nette Flint et moi, c'est que ne suis pas un obsédé sexuel compulsif…

Certes j'ai 17ans et c'est sûr qu'à cet age les hormones nous titillent, cependant je n'arrive pas à m'intéresser assez à une fille pour pouvoir coucher avec elle… Oui… je suis vierge, mais mon unique passion dans la vie et le quidditch, je ne sais même pas si je prendrais autant de plaisir a coucher qu'à jouer au quidditch… qu'à me donner a fond pour la victoire…

Décidemment… je me demande si je suis normal !

Flint, c'est une autre paire de manche… La moitié de Poudlard a du passer dans son lit. Du plus innocent des Poufsoufle, au plus sadique des Serpentard. Et puis il ne fais pas cas du sexe de son partenaire… fille ou mec il s'en contrefiche.

Je me rappelle quand j'étant en troisième année, il y a quatre ans, alors que je n'avais que 13ans et que j'allais sur mes 14, nous avions un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui devait avoir environ 24 ans… il était beau, très beau. Toutes les filles craqué sur lui.

Un jour, alors que je marchais dans les couloirs tout seul, sans but précis j'avais entendu un bruit provenant de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Un bruit très faible, alors j'étais rentré mais je n'avais vu personne. Alors je m'étais dirigé vers le bureau du professeur et par la porte entrouverte je les avais vu. Flint et notre professeur. Flint qui se faisait pénétrer par notre professeur… Flint qui gémissait, Flint qui pour une fois semblait éprouver quelque chose d'humain…

Je ne sais pas si ils ont recommencé, mais je sais qu'à chaque fois que Flint regardait le professeur pendant le cours je voyais s'allumer dans ses yeux ces flammes.

Mais ce professeur n'est resté qu'un an, je crois qu'il enseigne désormais à Dumstrang… Mais après cette année. Flint à commencer a couché avec un peu tout le monde. Principalement ceux qui étaient plus vieux. Il avait une sacrée réputation auprès des septièmes années de cette époque. Je me rappelle mettre demandé ce que Flint avait de si spécial pour que des septième années s'intéressent à lui.

Flint a toujours cette réputation, mais désormais les septième année c'est nous… et pour ce que j'en sais il y a même des gamin de onze ans et demi qui finissent dans sont lit… C'est pour dire.

Quand Flint veut une proie ces flammes s'allument toujours dans ses yeux. Je ne sais pas si les autres les voient, je ne sais même pas si elles existent vraiment. Peut être que c'est mon esprit tordu qui les imagine juste.

Toujours est-il qu'il m'est déjà arrivé de vouloir voir ses flammes brûlait pour moi. J'aurais voulu exciter Flint comme tous les autres… suis-je plus moche qu'une autre ? Je ne le pense pas, vu que pas mal de fille me court après. Seulement moi je ne couche pas et ça doit refroidir Flint…

Bah de toute façon à quoi bon fantasmer sur son ennemi ?

Je suis dans le château, je me dirige vers la salle sur demande… J'y pénètre et je soupire de bien être. Quelle idée astucieuse cette salle. Et se transforme à notre bon vouloir et vient toujours quand on en a besoin.

Là, elle est luxueuse. Un magnifique lit trône à son milieu et une délicieuse moquette se trouve sous mes pieds que je dénudent rapidement. Sur les murs sont disposé de magnifique tapisserie. Il y a une armoire mais je sais qu'elle est vide…

Il y a une autre petite porte qui mène vers une minuscule salle de bain. Mais il y a une douche et c'est bien suffisant.

Je rentre dans la salle de bain et me dénude devant le miroir. Bon, je dois le dire, je suis plutôt bien fait de ma personne…

Ceci étant dit je vais arrête de m'envoyer des fleur. Je rentre sous la douche et fait couler l'eau tiède sur mon corps… Mon dieu, c'est agréable, c'est comme si toute la tension accumulée partait en même temps que l'eau. Je me savonne avec la fleur de douche, je n'oublie aucun endroit (**NdA **: j'aimerai bien être à la place de la Fleur de Douche moi ! )… Puis je laisse l'eau me rincer.

Je sort enfin de la douche après y avoir passé au moins un quart d'heure… Et m'essuie avec une serviette bien chaude. Une fois bien sec, j'enroule la serviette autour de ma taille et je vais dans la chambre. J'adore cet endroit. Je pourrais y passer toutes mes nuits. Malheureusement, elle n'apparaît pour moi que quand j'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer. Autant dire pas vraiment souvent, vu que je suis un peu hyperactif…

Je m'allonge sur le lit moelleux et soupire d'aise. Je sens que le sommeil commence à m'envahir quand soudain j'entends…

« Clodate…. »

Je me redresse d'un seul coup et fronce les sourcils. La lumière n'est plus aussi intense qu'avant elle est tamisée. D'ailleurs c'est compréhensible vu que les seules choses qui éclairent la pièce sont les douze bougies qui flottent en l'air.

Dans un coin de la pièce, a côté de l'armoire il y a une silhouette appuyée au mur… Il fait trop sombre pour que je la distingue clairement.

« Qui est là… je tente. »

Pas de réponse. Je bouge pour me lever mais d'un seul coup des liens apparaissent autour de mes poignets et m'attache au haut du lit. Là les bras écarté au dessus de moi, je sens ma respiration s'accélérer...

« Veux-tu jouer avec moi… ? »

Cette voix… cette voix. Je la connais. Mais mon esprit n'arrive pas à raisonner convenablement. Je suis la allongé sur un lit, mes bras attaché aux barreaux du lit, mes jambes refusant de bouger. Je sens la peur commencer à envahir mon ventre. Je suis d'un tempérament assez brave mais là, vu la situation, je défit quiconque de se sentir a l'aise.

J'entends la silhouette bouger et se rapprocher de moi. Je tourne ma tête pour essayer de l'apercevoir mais je ne vois rien. Mon poul se fait de plus en plus rapide.

Je sens que l'homme, car c'est bien un homme grimper par le fond du lit. Je sais qu'il s'avance a genoux vers moi (le lit est un peu long). J'essaye de voir de qui il s'agit mais ma tête reste clouée à l'oreiller. Les deux genoux de mon « bourreau » passe atour de mes chevilles et le corps de l'homme remonte vers moi encore sur les genoux. Mais d'un coup il s'arrête, il pose ses fesse sur mon entrejambe et d'un coup je sens que je peux bouger ma tête.

Je la relève d'un coup et là je le vois. Cet air sadique, rendu encore plus effrayant par la lueur des bougies… Ses yeux où sont de nouveau allumé ces flammes…

« Flint… »

Il me sourit… Un sourire sadique bien évidement. Je le regarde et tente de bouger mes jambes… mais elle de veulent pas. Alors je tente de soulever mon bassin pour faire tomber Flint mais il est trop lourd pour moi… Quand je tente de soulever mon bassin je le vois sourire…

« Flint, dégage ton corps du miens et vire moi ce sourire sadique de ta face… »

Il ne cesse pas de sourire et il ne répond rien à ma phrase. A la place il pose son doigt sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de parler.

Du bout de son doigt il caresse mes lèvres… Il en trace le contour et je ne peux m'empêcher de les entrouvrir. Il sourit. Un sourire de victoire, mais j'aime cette caresse sur mes lèvres. Alors je ne les referme pas.

Mais d'un seul coup il les retire et je rouvre mes yeux que j'avais fermés. Il me regarde les yeux plissés…

Merlin, qu'est qu'il me veut cet espèce de dégénéré ? Il est franchement flippant là.

« Flint, qu'est que tu me veux, laisse moi partir ! »

Il secoue la tête en signe de négation et dans sa main une pomme apparaît. Da la magie sans baguette… comment cet abruti a pu apprendre a faire ça. Il porte la pomme à son visage et la respire en fermant les yeux. Puis quand il les rouvre, il croque dans ce fruit. Il y prend du plaisir. Ses yeux sont fermés quand il mâche. Sur sa lèvre inférieur je vois une petit goûte du jus de la pomme sûrement. J'aimerai l'enlevé de là avec mes lèvre. Mais je vois sa langue venir prendre cette goutte et retourne dans sa bouche.

Merlin, sa bouche, je voudrais l'embrasser.

Flint regarde le fruit dans sa main… puis moi… Et d'un cop il me tend le fruit, le met devant mes lèvres... Il veut que je croque dedans. Oh la ! Je ne suis pas Blanche Neige moi ! Je ne croque pas dans les pommes empoisonnées ! Bon c'est vrai que Flint en a mangé mais lui c'est un monstre il ne doit pas craindre le poison ! Je le regarde dans les yeux…

« Qu'est ce qui te prend Flint ? T'es devenu fou… Enfin devenu c'est façon de dire mais… »

Il me fait signe de me taire avec sa main qui ne tient pas la pomme. Pomme justement qu'il agite devant mon nez…

Le fait qu'il ne veuille pas prononcer un mot commence à m'angoisser. La seule chose qu'il est dit (a part clodate, pour fermer la porte a clef précisons) c'est « Tu veux jouer avec moi ». Bon je commence à flipper.

Je vois son regard se durcir alors je croque dans cette fichu pomme. Elle est délicieuse, juteuse sucrée. Je connais la religion moldue. Comme quoi Eve aurait tenté Adam avec une pomme, comme quoi cette pomme aurait symbolisait le pêcher.

Dans ma situation j'ai la pomme et le symbole su pêcher, malheureusement les deux ne sont pas un unique être.

La pomme n'est pas le pêcher, c'est celui qui me la tend qui est le pêcher. Flint est le pêcher. Là, au dessus de moi. Si attirant et si angoissant. Il dégage une aura maléfique et il me fait peur en cet instant. Mais je serais bien incapable de partir, même si je pouvais bouger.

J'ai croqué dans cette pomme j'ai avalé le morceau que j'avais pris mais je sens une petit goûte qui coule le long de mon menton. Je voudrais l'enlever avec ma langue, mais j'en suis incapable. Ce que je vois m'en empêche, Flint a fait disparaître la pomme de sa main et a rapproché son visage du mien.

Ses lèvres embrasse mon menton là où se situe la goûte de jus de pomme. Sa langue repasse sur la ligne sucrée qu'a laissé cette goûte, jusqu'à ma lèvre inférieur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir alors que a langue caresse le contour de ma lèvre.

Mais il se redresse et me regarde droit dans les yeux… d'un air sérieux il me demande d'un voix rauque…

« Tu veux jouer avec moi… ? »

Dans ses yeux, je vois les flammes, les flammes du désir. Et je sais qu'elle brûle pour moi. Qu'elles soit le fruit de mon imagination ou non je sais qu'elles sont là pour moi. Et c'est ce qui me force a dire, d'une voix étouffée…

« Oui, je veux jouer… »

Il sourit et pose ses mains gelées sur mon torse, il les laisse glisser sur mon ventre plat sur lesquels il trace des arabesques. Je gémis.

Mais ses doigts glacés comme la neige cessent leur dessin et remonte jusqu'au corps de leur propriétaire. Il se met à déboutonner sa chemise noire. Lentement, doucement, je vois les bouton s'ouvrir les un après les autre et dénuder partiellement la peau de Flint. Je sens mon sexe en érection contre ses fesses et je sais qu'il le sent aussi et que ça l'excite.

Il me regarde alors qu'il enlève sa chemise et me montre son torse blanc. J'ai envie de lui, de le toucher, mais je ne peux pas, mes main sont toujours attaché au montant du lit. J'en pleurerais de frustration. D'un coup son pantalon disparaît par magie pour réapparaître sur une chaise non loin du lit… C'est pratique la magie, surtout sans baguette.

Il est là, sur moi, son boxer noir cachant très mal son érection. Il se penche de nouveau vers mon corps, et sa langue vient énerver un de mes tétons. Il le mordille, le suce, le lèche et moi je ne peux que gémir et me cambrer vers lui. Mon érection frottant au tissu doux de la serviette qui me ceinture la taille.

Il s'attaque au deuxième et je gémis :

« Flint… »

Je le sens sourire contre mon torse. Sa langue suit la ligne tracée par mes abdos jusqu'à mon nombril. Mon nombril qu'il excite en imitant l'acte sexuel avec sa langue. Je gémis, incapable de me retenir ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je vais finir par devenir fou. Sa langue descend de la ligne lignée tracé par mes poils fins jusqu'à la serviette. Il se redresse m'arrachant un grognement de frustration et rapproche son visage du mien. Il me regarde dans les yeux mais ne m'embrasse pas. A la place je sens sa main caressait mon membre a travers la serviette.

« Flint… »

Seul ce mot peut sortir dans ma bouche alors que j'essaye de garder les yeux ouverts sous cette caresse… Il sourit et arrête cette délicieuse torture. Il se redresse, et m'enlève ma serviette laissant mon érection à l'air libre. Il regarde mon corps et je me sens rougir. Personne ne m'a jamais observé de la sorte. Bien sur dans les douche des vestiaire de quidditch les joueur m'ont déjà vu nu mais on ne s'attarde pas sur le corps de nos coéquipier.

Par un sort Flint aussi se retrouve nu. J'arrive à voir son corps en me faisant mal au cou, car je rappelle que je suis attaché ! Mon dieu, comment un mec peut être aussi bien foutu ?

Il s'assoit sur mes cuisse laissant nos érections a quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

D'un coup de hanche il les fait se toucher…

Je gémis plus fort son nom en me cambrant violemment, mes mains tirant sur ces foutu lien, au poing de me faire mal. J'en veux encore... encore…

Mais je redresse ma tête pour le voir. Il me regarde, et ses deux mains se pose sur son ventre. Sa main gauche remonte sur son torse et qu'il caresse… doucement… lentement avec délectation.

Sa main droite elle descend jusqu'à son sexe tendu qu'il se met a caresser de haut en bas en me regardant dans les yeux.

Dans ses yeux je vois son plaisir, je me mords la lèvre inférieure, le voir se satisfaire comme ça devant moi, sur mon corps nu et brûlant me frustre au plus au point. Son pouce caresse son gland et là il dit juste… :

« Olivier… »

Mon dieu, c'est la première fois qu'on prononce mon prénom de la sorte, la première fois même qu'il le dit et c'est dit avec tant de plaisir que je tire de plus en plus fort sur mes liens.

Il continue de se caresser… se donnant du plaisir, rendant mon érection de plus en plus douloureuse…mes pensées de plus en plus détraquées.

Non je ne veux pas qu'il fasse ça, je ne veux pas qu'il jouisse comme ça. Je veux qu'il s'occupe de moi comme il s'occupe de lui… Je le regarde, suppliant :

« Flint, je t'en pris… »

Mais il continue de ses caresses, ses hanches bougeant lentement sur mes cuisses. J'en peux plus, je vais finir par jouir en le regardant, j'ai trop envie de lui… Que faut-il faire pour qu'il s'intéresse a moi... soudain je me rend compte de ce qu'il veut, comme si c'était une évidence comme si c'était logique…

« Flint, je dis d'une voix plus que rauque. Flint, fait de moi ton jouet. Joue avec moi… »

Il me regarde dans les yeux et sourit. Il redonne un coup de hanche et nos érections se frôlent à nouveau, je crie de plaisir.

Mais d'un coup je retiens ma respiration. Sa tête est… sa tête est… elle est…placé juste au dessus de mon érection. Il se lèche la lèvre supérieure

« Flint… »

Alors, il fait, ce que j'attends depuis tout a l'heure. Ses lèvres viennent doucement caresser mon gland... Je crie son prénom, alors que sa langue lèche mon érection du bas vers le haut… J'ai mal au poignet tant mes mains tirent sur les liens. Le plaisir est trop grand, la sensation trop forte.

Alors sa main agrippe mon sexe et il me suce. Il le fait si bien, je ne sais pas qui lui a appris et je ne veux pas le savoir. Il me suce de haut en bas. Doucement puis de plus en plus vite, puis ralentissant de nouveau. Des frissons me parcourent toute la colonne vertébrale, je suis comme électrisé par le contact de sa langue et de ses lèvres chaudes contre mon érection. Je sens que je vais venir… d'ailleurs je crois que lui aussi le sens.

Il s'arrête d'un coup et je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner de frustration.

Son corps remonte vers mon visage. Sa langue qui ma sucé, il y a même pas trente seconde commence a léché mes lèvres. Lui, il me regarde dans les yeux. Ce regard est trop dur à soutenir, trop intense, trop fort. Je ferme les yeux et la je le sens plaqué ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ils les bougent délicieusement et moi j'entrouvre mes lèvres pour laisser passer sa langue experte. Jamais de ma vie je n'ai reçu un baiser comme celui-ci, jamais aussi fougueux, jamais aussi passionné. Sa langue danse une danse infernale avec la mienne et moi je me contente de me laisser entièrement alors que j'ai toujours combattu. Je suis réellement son jouet. Je suis réellement à lui.

Mais nous nous arrêtons. Mon souffle est saccadé, irrégulier, alors que le sien est presque calme. Il est maître de son corps comme personne. J'aimerai être comme ça, mais je suis comme je suis, quoi que je ressente on peut le lire sur mon visage et dans mes reactions.

Je le vois porter ses doigts asa bouche imiter l'acte sexuel avec chacun deux. Je le regarde faire comme hypnotiser.

Je sais ce qu'il a l'intention de faire. Et je ne veux pas l'en empêcher, je sais qu'il veut juste jouer avec moi, mais je ne me sens pas la force de lui dire non, alors que je le désir depuis déjà si longtemps. Je vais lui donner ma virginité… le sait-il seulement ? Sait-il qu'il sera la première personne avec qui j'aurais fait ça ? Sait-il qu'il est la première personne à m'exciter autant ? Sait il que seul lui me procure une sensation plus intense qu'un match de quidditch ?

D'un coup il arrêter de sucer ses doigts et il laisse lisser sa main humide sur mon torse, mon ventre, mon bas ventre. Je sens un des ses doigt qui entre en moi. J'ai mal, c'est douloureux, mais l'impression de douleur s'estompe vite. Je ne peux vous dire ce que ça fait. Pour le savoir il faut le ressentir au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Un deuxième doigt entre en moi, puis un troisième. C'est douloureux mais je sais qu'il me prépare à quelque chose qui le sera encore plus.

Et pendant qu'il me prépare à le recevoir, il me regarde dans les yeux et parle…

« Je sais que tu n'a jamais joué Olivier… avec personne. Tu es mon jouet et je suis ton premier propriétaire. Et crois moi, jamais tu ne te sentiras aussi bien dans les bras de personne d'autre. Tu es a moi. Je te fais mien. Rien ni personne ne te comblera comme je le fais. Nous jouons et je serai le seul qui pourra jouer avec toi désormais. Tu es a moi… mon jouet… ma propriété… et je vais te prendre, t'enculer, entrer profondément en toi, te déflorer, te faire jouir et crier que tu es a moi. Tu vas le sentir et le comprendre…

Je vais te faire miens… »

Je sais que ses mots sont crus, même mais je suis perdu dans ses sensations exquises que me procure ses doigts et ces paroles ajouté a cette sensation ne font que rendre mon érection encore plus douloureuse, mon excitation encore plus forte. Ses mots atteignent mon oreille mais mon cerveau met longtemps pour les comprendre.

Soudain il arrête son supplice exquis, et vient m'embrasser de nouveau. Et alors qu'il m'embrasse, il remonte mes jambes le long de son corps de façon a ce qu'elles soient bien écartées et il passe un coussin sous le bas de mon dos, mettant ainsi mon anus a la portée de son sexe. Je sens sa queue se positionner à mon entrée. Il commence en rentrer en moi, doucement, j'ai mal je cri. Il entre lentement en moi, je sais que ce n'est pas pour m'éviter d'avoir mal, c'est justement pour que je ressente cette douleur, longtemps.

D'un coup je sens les liens disparaître de mes mains. Il le fait exprès, je le sais. Je porte mes bras à son cou et le serre contre moi. J'ai si mal, c'est si douloureux. Mais il continu de m'embrasse avec fougue. Je ne sais plu quoi faire…

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'ai mal, mais c'est une douleur exquise. Je soufre de mille maux, mais mon corps en redemande.

De nombreuses larmes coule sur mon visage. Il arrête de m'embrasser et ses mains enlèvent mes bras de son cou et les plaques de chaque côte de ma tête. Il est entré en moi. Entièrement. Et là il ne bouge plus.

Il me laisse m'habituer à sa présence. Sa main droite lâche mon bras et descend pour attraper mon sexe tendu. Il le caresse. Son pouce caressant mon gland, me faisant oublier un peu la douleur, me replongeant dans le plaisir.

J'ai toujours cette douleur sourde mais mes hanches commencent à remuer sensuellement. C'est ce qu'il attendait. Il lâche mon sexe et commence à bouger en moi. Je cris d'un coup alors qu'il atteint un point sensible.

Ses lèvres qui sont posé contre mon cou s'étendent en un sourire alors qu'il continue d'aller et venir en moi.

Sa bouche aspire la peau de mon coup, la mordille.

Il arrête sa torture avec sa bouche et sa main s'empare de nouveau de mon sexe alors que son sexe continue de frapper ma prostate.

Soudain les sensations sont trop fortes, le plaisir est trop violent. Je me cambre brutalement contre son corps et jouis en criant son prénom. Il me suit de peu en criant Olivier d'une voix rauque, excitante, que je ne pensais pas entendre un jour.

Il s'écroule a côté de moi et reste allongé son visage regardant le plafond. Moi j'ai tourné ma tête sur la gauche pour l'admirer. Ma respiration est si rapide, mon cœur bat trop vite, je pourrais mourir maintenant.

Son visage est calme paisible. Il tourne la tête vers moi et sa main gauche vient effleurer mes joues encore humides de mes larmes… Il me sourit. C'est un sourire naturel. Le premier que je vois sur son visage. Ni sadique, ni cruel, juste normal et doux.

C'est ce sourire qui me permet de lui dire :

« Je n'avais jamais… je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose de pareil… je …

-Chut, Olivier, je le sais. Dors maintenant. »

Et sans bruit il nous « lave » d'un sort et tire les drap sur nous. Il se tourne vers moi et son bras gauche reste levé. Je vient collé mon corps au sien, emmêlant mes jambe avec les siennes. Son bras m'enlace et, là, la tête posé contre son torse puissant, je m'endors…

………………………………………………………….

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis seul, j'ai froid. Flint n'est pas là. Je m'assois sur le lit et là, un trop plein d'émotion m'envahi. Je me mets à pleurer. Je remonte mes genoux à ma poitrine et continue de pleurer. Je pleure comme je n'ai jamais pleuré. Flint s'est servi de moi, il m'a baisé et il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Maintenant il m'a abandonné. Je savais que ça se passerait comme ça. Mais je me sens si seul désormais. Il a pris une partie de moi, de mon cœur, de mon âme… J'ai besoin de lui désormais. Alors je continue de pleurer car je sais que désormais il ne s'intéressera plus a moi. Je suis comme ses autres conquête : un jouet. Il est comme un enfant. Il joue et une fois qu'il a bien joué il abandonne ses jouets dans une caisse pour en prendre des nouveaux.

Je ne supporterai plus de voir Flint avec d'autres personnes. Je ne pourrais plus… Je suis si triste…

Merlin, je suis si triste…

« Eh ben ! »

Je sursaute d'un coup et me retourne vers la porte menant a la salle de bain. Je vois Flint qui me regarde les bras croisé. Il est habillé, il a de nouveau son air cruel, son air de vampire son air détestable.

« Tu sais Dubois, j'ai vu beaucoup de gens au réveil… »

Je ne répond pas a cette phrase car ce qu'il est en train de me dire c'est qu'il a couché avec du monde… et que ça me déplait…

« Certains, ajoute-t-il. Se réveille de mauvaise humeur, certain chante en se réveillant, d'autre font des abdos, d'autre vont direct se laver. Certain même se masturbe dès le réveil. Mais je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un pleurer dès le matin… »

Je lui lance un regard cruel… Il lève les yeux au ciel et me fais remarqué que les cours commencent dans une demi heure.

Une fois dit, il se dirige vers la porte et pose sa main sur la poignée…

Mais avant de partir, il se retourne vers moi et me dit avec son sourire sadique habituel… mais avec en plus des flammes dans les yeux…

« Tu sais Dubois, je me suis bien amuser cette nuit. Tu es plus intéressant que mes autres jouets… »

Je le regarde sans comprendre où il veut en venir…

« J'espère que nous rejouerons bientôt ensemble… »

Et sur ce il s'en va. Moi j'essuie mes joues et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je regarde mon cou dans la glace. Il y a un joli suçon… Il a fait de moi sa propriété il m'a marqué comme on marque « Made in Taiwan sur un jouet »…

Mais je repense à sa dernière phrase… « J'espère que nous rejouerons ensemble… »

Je souris a mon reflet dans la glace et dit a voix haute :

« Oh oui Flint, nous rejouerons… plus tôt que tu ne le crois. Et cette fois tu deviendras dépendant de ton jouet comme le jouet l'est de toi. Oh oui... ; c'est fois c'est toi qui deviendra dépendant de moi… »

**Fin (mais qui sait ce que peut faire une auteure encourager par les reviews…) **

**

* * *

**

**NdA : Et voila… j'espère que ce yaoi, pour ceux qui l'auront lu, excuse un temps soit peu ma si longue absence. **

**Donc voila, c'était un petit one shot alors que j'étais dans une humeur sexuel avancée. Au départ, je ne comptais pas vraiment le publier, il était plutôt un cadeau mon ma première lectrice, mais bon vous méritiez bien ça. **

** Une petite review ? Pour demander la suite ? Pour me tuer ? Pour une suggestion ? **

**Bisouu tout le monde **


	2. note

Et non, ceci n'est pas la suite... cependant j'écris pour dire que ayant eu 10 reviews je suis prête a m'engager a en écrire une qui sera sans doute publiée vers les vacances de toussaint.

Merci a tous pour vos review qui m'ont énormément fait plaisir et je suis ravie de voir que des gens aprécie ce couple. JE suis d'ailleur aussi ravi que quelqu'un qui n'apprécie pas marcus soit venu lire cette fic .

A très bientot pour de nouvelles aventures yaoisantes

XXXX


End file.
